paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ppr episode 58: Ninjas,pups and well idk
Apollo: stop here Jay runs into the rocks and falls onto the ground Cole: stupid Jay: I am not, well only on weekends but today is a weekday Rocky: quiet both of you Kai: exactly you to fight like cats and dogs Jay: I am so done talking Chase: good now be quiet Meanwhile Rubble: why am I still here Zane explain! Ryder: yeah me to Zane: because YOU GUYS CAUSED ME TO DIE IN REBOOTED Rubble: no we didn't you sacrificed yourself to save everyone Zane: don't back talk me Rubble I wasn't I was explaining Ryder: stop Zane please I will give you anything Zane: anything did I hear? Back to the others Zuma: let's go dudes Jay: I don't want to, I have seen spiders attack people I don't wanna mess with them Lloyd: just go in He pushes Jay and he trips and hits his face on the ground Cole: this is abuse lol, but it's funny Marshall: guys shh you hear that They hear voices ????: I told you no, I don't want that we made a deal Chase: a deal, what deal? Skye: shh let's go closer They slowly walk in Kai: what happened here Rocky: the walls are cracked Jay: ohh I didn't notice that Kai: enough with the smart attitude Jay Chase: guys look He points to a piece of glass that shines a reflection of a black figure ????: I told you the pups can find us They all turn the corner and look Apollo: who is that? Rocky: I'm scared, run! Jay: no I got this He jumps and walks towards them Back to Zane Zane: what will you give me Ryder Ryder: JUST LEAVE RUBBLE ALONE! MAKE HIM NORMAL AGAIN! Zane: for what though Zane walks over to Rubble and removes the robotic parts Zane: he is fine see now SPILL Ryder: AHA He kicks Zane in the head and Zane flies back Zane: HOW DARE YOU! Zane grabs Ryder and Rubble and straps them into chairs Zane: now you're trapped, what can I do oooo I got it Rubble: uh oh Back to the others Kai: get back here stupid! Jay: yo guys The figure turns around ????: what who are you! Jay: you're nightmare Jay jumps up and does spinjitzu and hits the figure and they fly back ????: how dare you The figure shoots black smoke at Jay and Jay collapses All: JAY! The figure walks through the wall Cole: come on rocky Cole and Rocky run after him Jays skin turns grey Chase: uh oh Jay: someone help... Marshall: I will help! He runs over and grabs him and shakes him Lloyd: that isn't going to work! Back to Rubble Rubble: please Zane Zane: please what He puts helmets on Rubble and Ryder Ryder: heh what are these supposed to do Zane: I'm glad you asked Rubble: oh no Zane: what it does is takes you're energy and wipes you're memory Ryder: you wouldn't dare Zane: I will He presses the button and Rubble and Ryder scream Back to the others Jays eyes turn purple He grabs Marshall and throws him into the wall Kai: JAY STOP! Jay: I'm not Jay anymore He punches Kai and knocks him out cold LLoyd: pups get back before any of you get hurt Zuma,Skye and Chase get back Lloyd: fight me Jay I dare you Jay runs at him and puts his fist out Jay: GET OVER HERE! Lloyd jumps up and smashes Jay down Jay growls Jay kicks him off and Lloyd flies into the wall Lloyd: what happened to you Cole and Rocky run back Cole: what is going on here! Rocky: I'm afraid to know Jay turns around and looks at them Cole: me and my big mouth Jay runs at Cole and shoots lighting and it goes through him Cole: I'm a ghost He hits the ground and rocks hit Jay A dark black shadow flies out of Jay and goes into the wall Jay: what happened Lloyd: something took over you're body Rocks begin to fall Chase: RUN! Chase,Zuma and Skye run out Lloyd: I GOT MARSHALL JAY GRAB KAI They all run out Cole: gosh who was that guy Apollo: who ever he was he has a problem with us Back to Rubble Rubble: where am I Zane releases them and they both fall down Zane: go to your friends He teleports them to the others Chase: Rubble! Ryder! They all run over to them Ryder: who are you guys? Rubble: yeah Apollo: it's me Apollo the super pup Rubble: never heard of you sorry Rocky: he wiped their memories Cole: stand up guys Ryder: I can't I don't feel well Rubble: same I feel weak Jay: great what did Zane DO! Lloyd: can you guys remember where he said he was going Chase: yeah Jay: Chase and Lloyd, both of you did not LISTEN HE SAID THEY WIPED THEIR MEMORIES LLoyd: who said Jay: ROCKY! Rocky: their is a possible chance he didn't erase all of their memory Cole: yeah Jay so SHUT UP Jay: grr Zuma: ok guys let's take some time to relax Skye: I agree Lloyd: ok we need to wait for Marshall and Kai to wake up Jay: they are sleeping? LLoyd: no you knocked them out Jay: oh Ryder: well explain where are we Rocky: we will End of episode Trivia: This same event happened to Jay in episode 13 Category:Ppr episodes